Alan Rickman
|narodowość = Brytyjczyk |płeć = Mężczyzna |wzrost = 185 cm |rodzina = * Bernard Rickman * Margaret Bartlett * Michael Rickman * David Rickman * Sheila Rickman * Rima Horton |aktywność = 1978–2016 |rola-HP = Severus Snape |nagrody = * BAFTA * Emmy w * Nagroda CinemAvvenire * Nagroda Katolickiego Biura Filmowego (OCIC) w * Złoty Glob * Złoty Satelita * Lista 100 największych bohaterów i złoczyńców wszech czasów w }} Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman (ur. 21 lutego 1946 w Hammersmith, Londyn, zm. 14 stycznia 2016 roku) — angielski aktor, który wcielił się w rolę Severusa Snape'a w filmach z serii o Harrym Potterze. Biografia Pochodził z rodziny o walijsko-irlandzkich korzeniach. Miał dwóch braci, starszego – Davida i młodszego – Michela oraz młodszą siostrę – Sheilę. Alan był zdolnym i pracowitym dzieckiem i dzięki temu zdobył stypendium do Latymer School. To wtedy nauczył się podstaw sztuki aktorskiej, gdyż szkoła organizowała warsztaty teatralne, w których Alan brał udział. Po skończeniu szkoły zdał do Chelsea College of Art and Design, a następnie przez rok uczęszczał na kurs grafiki w Royal College of Art. W Chelsea College, Alan poznał o rok od siebie młodszą Rimę Horton, z która był związany aż do śmierci. Para pobrała się w 2012 rokuAlan Rickman, 69, has 'secretly wed partner Rima Horton 50 years after they first met'. Po skończeniu Royal College of Art Alan wraz grupą znajomych założył w Sohosalon o nazwie „Graphiti”, który miał zajmować się projektowaniem okładek do płyt, plakatów itp. Pomysł okazał się klapą, więc Alan Rickman poszedł na przesłuchanie do Royal Academy of Dramatic Art i został przyjęty. Grał między innymi w sztukach Ghost i Miarka za miarkę, za role w których zdobył złoty medal Bancrofta. W 1977 roku dołączył do Royal Shakespeare Company. Pracował kilkakrotnie dla BBC. W 1978 roku występował w Romeo i Julii, a w 1979 zagrał Vidala w ekranizacji Teresy Raquin E. Zoli, ale dopiero rola przebiegłego wikarego Obadiaha Slope'a w Barchester Chronicles przyniosła mu większy rozgłos. W 1980 roku wyjechał do USA jako asystent reżysera Desperately Yours (komediowego show) wystawianym na off-Broadway. Końcówka lat 80. była przełomowa. Niebezpieczne związki wyreżyserowane przez Christophera Hamptona z Rickmanem, Lindsay Duncan i Juliet Stevenson w rolach głównych – zrobiły furorę najpierw na West Endzie, a następnie na Broadwayu. Wtedy dostał pierwszą rolę w filmie. Rola Hansa Grubera, przywódcy terrorystów ze Szklanej pułapki dała mu sławę eksperta od grania czarnych charakterów. Od tej etykietki przez długi czas nie udało mu się uwolnić, mimo że zagrał między innymi zmarłego kochanka w komedii romantycznej Prawdziwie, głęboko, do szaleństwa oraz zdradzanego męża w Z zamkniętymi oczami. Dopiero rolę w Rozważnej i romantycznej oraz To właśnie miłość pokazały światu inne, romantyczne oblicze Rickmana. Pierwszą prestiżową nagrodę BAFTA przyniosła mu rola szeryfa z Nottingham w Robin Hoodzie: Księciu Złodziei. Zaś kreacja Antona Mesmera, twórcy teorii magnetyzmu zwierzęcego, przez jednych uznawanego za geniusza, przez innych za zwykłego oszusta, była pierwszą tytułową rolą Rickmana. W 1996 roku postanowił też spróbować swoich sił po drugiej stronie kamery, i napisał scenariusz do filmu, który wyreżyserował – Zimowego gościa. Film został uznany za udany debiut reżyserski, zdobywając nagrody na festiwalach filmowych w Wenecji i Chicago. Sławę wśród młodszej widowni przyniosła mu rola Severusa Snape'a, nauczyciela eliksirów w serii filmów o Harrym Potterze. Mimo statusu gwiazdy filmowej w dalszym ciągu wracał chętnie na deski teatralne. Rickman nazywa teatr swą „pierwszą miłością” i „miejscem magicznym”. Tutaj też odniósł liczne sukcesy m.in.: * Był dwukrotnie nominowany do Broadwayowskiej nagrody Tony Award dla najlepszego aktora w 1987 roku za Niebezpieczne związki i w 2002 za Private Lives Noëla Cowarda. * Za tę ostatnią rolę otrzymał także nagrodę dla najlepszego aktora scenicznego The Variety Club Show Business Award w 2002 roku oraz był nominowany do Laurence Olivier Award i London Evening Standard Theatre Award. Filmografia * 2001: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny jako profesor Severus Snape * 2002: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic jako profesor Severus Snape * 2004: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu jako profesor Severus Snape * 2005: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia jako profesor Severus Snape * 2007: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa jako profesor Severus Snape * 2009: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi jako profesor Severus Snape * 2010: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I jako profesor Severus Snape * 2011: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II jako dyrektor Severus Snape Ciekawostki * W 2003 roku został wiceprzewodniczącym Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA). * Był zwolennikiem Partii Pracy. * Alan ma 55 lat w Harrym Potterze i Kamieniu Filozoficznym, podczas gdy bohater, którego odgrywał – 31 lat. * Urodził się i zmarł w tym samym dniu tygodnia, w czwartek. Co ciekawe, grana przez niego postać urodziła się i zmarła w ten sam dzień, bo w sobotę. * Przygotowując się do roli Severusa Snape'a już od pierwszego filmu wiedział jak J. K. Rowling chciała zakończyć sagę i jaką rolę w życiu Harry'ego Pottera odegra Snape. Miało to na celu prawidłowe wczucie się w rolę oraz poznanie, skąd wzięła się gorycz w stosunku do Harry'ego. Aktor musiał cały czas utrzymywać tę wiedzę w tajemnicy. Przekonał więc reżyserów, by pozwolili mu kreować postać Snape'a według własnego uznania. Zobacz też * * Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy Kategoria:Zmarli w 2016 Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Kategoria:Zmarli aktorzy de:Alan Rickman en:Alan Rickman es:Alan Rickman fr:Alan Rickman it:Alan Rickman ja:アラン・リックマン nl:Alan Rickman no:Alan Rickman pt-br:Alan Rickman ru:Алан Рикман sv:Alan Rickman tr:Alan Rickman uk:Алан Рікман